Fate Did Bring Us Together
by Playdohx
Summary: Sequel to Fate Doesn't Always Bring People Together, It has been 2 months since their daughter has died but John finds out something shocking.
1. A New Life

Hey guys (: ! So, when I wrote Fate Doesn't Always Bring People Together, I had to end it on chapter 23 because I needed to start the sequel with my new fresh ideas lol. I apologize for the first story skipping around a lot. I would be on one day then I would say 3 months later. I'm so sorry, now it would probably be better so (:

Before I start, I'd like to thank two people that reviewed my story the most, Lucie and CenaRKO1986. Thanks guys (: you guys helped my confidence on the story with the reviews you sent in.

OKAY, let's start this bitch!

Fate Did Bring Us Together

Chapter 1

Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined. And even when truth is more cruel than any lie.

Sky, she was 2 months older, she was still short but her hair got even longer. She's working with her father in WWE. She waits for her husband to come home.

John, he was 2 months older, and his hair grew out more. He had joined WWE and was always on the road. He would come home to see his family twice a week then would be off to travel again.

John was sitting in the kitchen and Sky was making dinner, he smelt chicken but she wasn't a great cook, so he would stuff the food under the table and make the dog eat it. She was getting better at least so maybe the chicken would taste good. He never told Sky about the phone call he had received two months prior. He decided to keep it his secret until they decide to call again.

John and Sky drifted apart after Isabelle died, they slept in different rooms most of the times and only talked to say hello. They go to therapy once a month to work on their marriage. They have made some progress and the therapist told them this was just a stage since they lost a child.

The marriage was getting better, they upgraded to kissing and hugging but they haven't had sex in months and John groaned whenever she would reject him.

He asked her why she didn't wanna have sex anymore and she said she didn't want to get pregnant and loose another baby. John wanted another child, it could help bring their family together even more.

Every week Sky, John, JJ, and Allison would go to Isabelle's grave and give her fresh her flowers, and Trish would tag along. When John and Sky went alone she told Isabelle that she loves her more and more every second of the day.

Sky was in a depression, She lit the piano on fire and sat next to it and watched it burn, then she jumped into the pool and never tried to float back up, she didn't want to die but she wanted to speak to Isabelle, just one time.

"Sky, it has to happen sometime," her husband groaned

"John, I told you I don't want to get pregnant again. Isabelle was my daughter," Sky said,

John sighed and sat down and said, "There's something called a condom,"

Sky looked at him and smiled and said, "Later tonight, we will. I'm so sorry for making you wait,"

John got up and said, "It's fine, I understood it, you lost a child."

John's phone rang and he told Sky, "give me a minute" She nodded and walked to the other room. He answered the phone call and the person from the other line said, "If only you knew,"

"Knew what?" John asked,

"If only you knew," The voice said,

"I heard you the first time but I'm asking heard what?"

"About your daughter,"

"Don't talk about Isabelle, or I'll kill you," John said angrily through the phone,

"Oh, you can kill me, if you knew who I was but I was here to help, John, your daughter is still alive."

John said, "No she isn't nurse Jessica told me she wasn't"

"I've been texting Sky saying I'm back for the past years, but I stopped. I know where your daughter is, John."

John went into another room because he didn't want Sky to hear it. And he said, "Where is she and what did they say she was dead to me and Sky? This better not be some joke cause if it is I'll find you and beat you to a pulp and let you die."

The person on the other side of the phone laughed and said, "I'm not lying, I'm not that heartless, John I know where Isabelle is, I swear on my life, Just listen to me,"

He said, "Okay, so I'm listening, Now what?"

"Your daughter Isabelle was taken by Clare, she told Sky she didn't have placenta previa and tricked her and when Isabelle came out, she was one of the doctors and she switched her with another woman's baby and killed the woman and claimed the child. If you want your daughter get in touch with Clare and you'll find her easily, I promise you, John."

The voice hung up and John couldn't believe what he had just heard.

OKAY so this one was short because I wanted to make Chapter 2 about the whole him trying to find Clare so I'm sorry if it wasn't that great, I tried foreshadowing LOL, didn't work out that well LOL,

ANYWAY I have updates:

This Feels Like A Dream: Chapter 3,4 and MAYBE 5: 12/17/11

Fate Brought Us Together: Chapter 2, 3 :12/17/11

:33 I hope This Feels Like A Dream is good, please read it, I tried hard and chapter 2 is already up. I'm gonna start working on chapter 3 and 4 tomorrow. After I finish Fate Brought Us Together, I'm going to start a story called "Infinity" which is going to be about John Cena's getting married to the wrong girl and his best friend wants him. BUT THAT'S UNTIL AFTER I FINISH THIS XD LOL. Sorry for the tease :3 LOL. I apologize for typos, I'm too lazy to fix it.


	2. Finding Isabelle

Chapter 2

Sky was sleeping upstairs in the bed she and John owned, John looked up at her and checked if she was sleeping. He didn't know who to tell but he wondered who the person on the phone was.

He got a text message saying, "Don't tell anyone about this, not even Sky." He looked down at it and sent a text saying, "Can you tell me who you are?"

"I'm an old friend, I'm helping you even though I don't like your wife," The person text back, John was confused but he didn't care.

He spent hours texting and calling places to find where Clare was, it was 3 months later and there was no search on Clare. He went on Facebook and looked her up and came across a photo of her with Isabelle, she was under the name Isabelle Cena, it was smart to name herself after John's daughter, and it was the least thing he expected.

He printed out every copy of information and went to white pages and looked up all her addresses, her work, her mobile phone number, and read some information about her. She said she had a child but the father isn't involved.

He told Sky he was going on a busy trip for 3 weeks, he kissed the twins and Sky handed him his suitcase he brings on vacations. It was up to him to save his daughter.

The drive would take a week to reach, he was exhausted but he wouldn't give up his baby girl for anybody, he wanted her back with all his heart so he was willing to fight for her even if it meant hurting Clare.

He brought just enough money for the week and sent Sky a text message each day to know he was alright at work, she would reply with a smiley face and saying "I wish you were here,"

He pulled up at Clare's house at 2 PM, a week later, exactly. He walked into the house because it was ajar; he only saw a lamp on and a baby crib. He walked up the stairs expecting to see Clare but, he realized she was out of the house. He got a text message saying, "Good, you arrived, that's wonderful. Now, look to your right,"

It sort of freaked John out that someone was watching his every move, but that wasn't important, the importance was getting his baby girl back. So, he looked to his left.

"Not your right, you idiot!" The person texted him, and he turned left and saw a note, it said, to hide in the closet so Clare wouldn't see him.

He ran to the closet and texted the person, "Is she coming?"

"Yes." They texted back as quickly as possible.

Clare came through the door and John was peeking through the closet door room, she put down Isabelle, Isabelle was so beautiful John thought. Clare got out some baby food and started feeding Isabelle.

John watched until Clare was alone to start his attack and he got an text message telling him to hurry up and attack her as soon as possible, so he came out of the closet and grabbed her from behind. She screamed and he covered her mouth until she stopped screaming her head off and he let go.

She started hitting him and told him, "Get the fuck out of my house, you lazy cunt!"

She kicked him in the balls and he fell to the ground and she made a run for the door but he pulled her by the leg and she fell on the floor and he reached up and closed the door and locked it shut. When she got up she darted for the window but John grabbed her by her belt before she could go.

"You broke my heart years ago! Why are you here?" Clare screamed,

"We were never together! So, how the fuck did I break your fucking heart? I came here to get my baby girl, Isabelle back. Since your fucking sick, twisted brain thought it would be fun to kid nap her and cause Sky and I a truck load of pain!"

Clare went running upstairs and John grabbed her and said, "Give me back my fucking child!"

He heard Isabelle cry and he threw Clare down the steps and Clare unlocked the door and ran out of her house and drove off before John could call the police.

He walked upstairs and saw Isabelle sucking on her bottle as she lied down. He picked her up and put her in his car. He took the car seat Clare had for Isabelle and put it in the back of the car, and put Isabelle in it. He took her to the hospital for testing results, about a week later, they found out that Isabelle's dad was John.

He smiled at her and kissed her head, his baby girl was alive and he was ready to take her home to his family. When he reached the house, he walked inside with Isabelle, Sky looked at him confused then looked at the baby and started tearing and said, "How is this possible?"

John said, "Clare lied to you, she took a baby that was dying and traded it with Isabelle and killed the mother to the baby that was dying. She took Isabelle and that person who was texting you told me, they got a hold of my phone number and sent me a text message about it," He kissed her head and Sky was crying her eyes out. He heard someone knock on the door outside of his house, he walked outside and to his surprise he saw Lauren, her hair was shorter and curler, she was wearing huge high heels and pink lipstick. She looked up at him and said, "I haven't see you in forever,"

"Yeah, I'm married to Sky now," John said it because he knew Lauren was looking for sex.

"Oh really? I thought you were married to Ashley," She replied back,

"Sometimes, some things just don't work out. Ashley and I are an example of that,"

Lauren said she had to go and when she turned around, a cell phone fell out of her pocket. It showed a sent text saying, "Good, you arrived, that's wonderful. Now, look to your right," Lauren was the voice on the phone.

YAY, I'm done. This took soo long to write because my laptop kept shutting down -_-

This Feels Like A Dream (: new chapter up tonight, very soon! EXCITED


	3. Finding out the truth

Chapter 3

John looked at Lauren while she was picking up her purse and she scratched her phone quickly, John grabbed her hand and she tried pulling her arm back.

"That was you?" John asked,

"I don't know what you're talking about John," Lauren replied without even looking at him.

"Why did you do this?" John asked,

"Because, come take a walk with me and I'll explain," Lauren said,

John looked back and yelled to Sky, "I'll be back soon, baby."

"Hurry back" She called back to John who was standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry, I'll rush!" He yelled back and Lauren starting walking out of the house.

John followed and they didn't speak at first and Lauren said, "Well, I missed you,"

"I missed you too but you decided to leave George Washington then I saw you in Lincoln for five minutes, where you been?" He asked,

"South Carolina, Well first, I went to New Jersey, then I spotted Evan, he looked angry and mean so I ran to South Carolina,"

"Wait, Evan? Evan Bourne?" John asked,

"Yeah, I was in a shop in Seaside New Jersey, he was standing there talking to a girl and paying her money,"

"Evan's supposed to be in jail, he raped Sky and brought back her real mother," John said,

"Well, let's discuss that later, right now you need other things to worry about," Lauren said,

"Okay, so what happened after you saw him?"

"Well, when he saw me, I dashed out of the store because I didn't want to deal with him and other people who were after me, I got back to my condo and packed everything and headed south, I spent 3 months in North Carolina and the rest in South,"

"You were running from him and other people? Why?" John asked,

Lauren sighed and said, "I was running from them because they are after you, John."

"Wait, Evan and these so called other people are after me?"

"Correct, I was having a chat with a woman in Florida, Eve over heard me talk about how you're married to Sky now; she reported it back to Evan,"

"So Evan and Eve are after me?"

"Let me explain, John. I've been texting Sky for the longest time to warn her, she never picked up the message. Clare and Eve are in love with you, they had a plan and they saw Sky in Lincoln, they saw her stomach big so Clare pretended to be a doctor in Lincoln. I texted Sky to warn her about Eve and Clare. Once Clare was the doctor they had the plan of taking Isabelle and Clare did as so by replacing Isabelle with a dying baby. Once, Clare captured Isabelle, she fled to North Carolina, and once you got Isabelle, you brought her back to California. Clare ran out of the house before you could catch her and met up with Eve and Evan, now they're planning their attack on you." Lauren explained,

"Why did you start texting Sky way before this happened then?" John asked,

"Because, when I got to New Jersey and saw Evan, he was paying a woman. He was paying a woman who had long brown hair and a tattoo that said "Daddy" on her arm. She had red lipstick on and sunglasses. The more I looked at her, the stranger she looked. But anyway, when Evan saw me, he told me that he was after Sky to kill her. John, at first I was texting Sky to tell her that Evan was going to kill her but then when I fled to South Carolina, I met the woman and told her about you." Lauren explained,

"So, tell me if this is right, you went to New Jersey to get away from everybody then you saw Evan with a woman and he told you he was going to kill Sky and that if you get in the way he will kill you. Then, you fled to South Carolina and, you told a woman I was married and Eve and Evan followed you there and overheard. Eve and Clare wanted to kill Sky so they can get me and Evan wants Sky dead because he's pissed at her. Then, they came to Lincoln and saw Sky was pregnant and Clare pretended to be a doctor and then when she gave birth, they took Isabelle traded her with a baby that was dying and took Isabelle, then when I got Isabelle back, Clare ran to Eve now we don't know what's going to happen next."

"Yes, they are only after Sky because Eve and Clare are in love with you and Evan wants her dead for no reason," Lauren continued, "Also, Andrew was Eve's brother, he was there to report back information about Sky, but he died before he could tell them about you and Sky because you killed him,"

"OKAY, SO, Clare and Eve want me because they are in love with me, and Evan wants Sky dead because she called the police on him. So, Evan was paying a woman and bumped into you and told you he was going to kill Sky so you texted Sky to start warning her but nothing happened. So, Eve's brother pretended to fall in love with Sky and he could never tell them I was marrying her because I killed him. Then, you went to South Carolina and Eve, Evan, and Clare became an alliance and overheard you speaking to a woman that you told I was married to Sky. They got mad and came here and saw Sky pregnant, Clare pretended to be a doctor and took Isabelle and switched her with a dying baby and took Isabelle back to her house and when I got Isabelle, Clare ran off?"

"Yup, took your stupid ass long enough to get it." Lauren said,

"Well, how are we going to know if anything else?" John said,

"I don't know, I'll fly back to South Carolina and text you if I find anything," Lauren said while nodding.

"But, who was the woman Evan was paying?" John asked,

"I don't know that either, we'll find out," With that, Lauren got into her car and drove off and John ran into his house.

He sat down then the doorbell rang and Sky said, "Johnny, can you get the door? It's the hospital workers; they're here to see Isabelle,"

John got up and opened the door, doctors walked in and Nurse Jessica was last, she smiled at John said, "Hey Johnny," and John looked down at her arm and her tattoo said, "Daddy"

END OF CHAPTER 3 YAY, yay yay yayayayayayay LOL.

Guys, I know the plan was hard to understand, if you don't understand, all you need to know is that Evan wants Sky dead because after he raped her, she called the police and Eve and Sky are in love with John so that want Sky dead cause John's in love with Sky. When, Lauren went to Jersey, Evan was talking to a woman that had "daddy" tattooed on her arm and he paid her. He told Lauren he's going to kill her and Sky so Lauren tried texting Sky to warn her. Andrew was Eve's brother, he was only supposed to tell Eve what Sky was doing but John killed him before he could. Evan met up with Clare and Eve and overheard Lauren speaking to a woman about how John's married. They found Sky and Clare pretended to be a doctor and they switched Isabelle with a dying baby and took Isabelle then John got Isabelle back so now we don't know what their gonna do next.

If you still can't understand, PM me, I'll be happy to explain it.

This Feels Like A Dream WILL be up tonight YAY.


	4. There's no way she's still alive

Chapter 4

John looked at Nurse Jessica, he was shocked but he wanted to know why she was the one who was paid when Evan wanted something done. Nurse Jessica was looking at Isabelle and before Sky could give Isabelle to Nurse Jessica, John took her away and said, "Babe, she's tired. Leave her alone."

Sky looked at him as if he was stupid, and he pulled out his cell phone and sent Lauren a text that said, "I have things to tell you, be up by 8, and I'll meet you at the coffee shop at 8,"

John put away his phone and Lauren got the text and went to bed early that night, John took pictures of Nurse Jessica to show to Lauren. When the morning arrived, John lied to Sky again and told her he was going to the mall to pick up a gift for Allison and JJ.

He arrived at the coffee shop a little late; Lauren was already sitting there looking at the menu. John sat across from her and there was only another couple in there.

Lauren said, "So, what's the update?"

"Well, Sky's nurses and doctors came to see Isabelle last night," John said,

"What's the point?" Lauren said while sipping her coffee the waitress brought her.

"Well, there was this one nurse that was very close to Sky and when she walked in I noticed a tattoo on her arm," He put the picture down of what he secretly took; Lauren took the picture and slid her finger across it. John pointed to the tattoo and Lauren examined her.

John put down another picture of Nurse Jessica, a profile shot and a face shot. Lauren pointed at the profile shot and said, "I can tell this is her, the red lipstick was the same. Her hair was curled just like that."

John took the pictures back and said, "So why do you think Evan paid her?"

"Well, is this so called Jessica girl Sky's nurse?" Lauren asked,

"Yeah, she nursed Sky through Allison and JJ then she also helped a little bit with Isabelle," John explained while he sipped a bit of his coffee.

"Well, this nurse was obviously paid to keep an eye on Sky for the next time she's pregnant," Lauren explained,

"She's done so much for our family, it's hard to believe she was paid to hurt us," John said,

"She could have been blackmailed," Lauren suggested, and Lauren said, "Wait, hold on, let me see those pictures again,"

John handed her the pictures and Lauren took a good look at them as she turned each and she whispered, "No freaking way"

John was confused by her reaction to the photo, but he just watched until she looked at him and she said, "We may have a big problem here,"

"Why?" John asked, and his tone was quiet but he was so curious to know what the hell was going on.

Lauren pulled out a picture and put it in front of John and pointed to something in the picture, John looked down to see what she was pointing at, she was pointing at a picture of the same tattoo Ashley had on her arm.

John looked at Lauren and Lauren got up and rushed to the counter and paid 5 bucks, she grabbed John's hand and pulled him into her car. "Why does Ashley have that same exact tattoo!" John yelled.

Lauren was driving like a maniac, "John, get home and pack everything and leave Sky leave, take her to another country for 2 weeks, do something."

"What is going on!" John said loud,

"Look at Nurse Jessica's features, Look at Ashley's features!" Lauren said,

"But, I killed Ashley!" John screamed,

Ashley looked over at him and said, "Don't you get it? Nurse Jessica was Ashley's twin. When Sky was pregnant with Allison and JJ, Ashley's sister took care of her, then they switched roles after Ashley's pregnancy, remember when Ashley told you she was pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"Jessica was actually pregnant; When Sky left, for those 3 years it was Jessica, Ashley traded with her because she could kill Sky easily because Sky already had Jessica's trust." Lauren said,

"So, Ashley wanted Sky dead so she traded with Jessica so that she could get out of the picture then she would sneak up behind Sky and kill her?" John asked,

"Yes, Jessica actually got pregnant by Evan; she dyed her hair blonde and pretended to be Ashley. Ashley dyed her hair brown and gained Sky's trust even more so that she could just sneak up behind her and kill her. She knew that you and Sky would end up killing Jessica, thinking it was Ashley. She looked out for herself by trading places." Lauren continued, "Basically, they switched places because Ashley needed an easier way to kill Sky without getting hurt,"

John was shocked and he asked, "Why was Evan paying her then?"

"She's helping Clare and Eve kill Sky. She paid Evan for knocking up Jessica because he needed to knock her up to make it believable." Lauren explained while driving fast still,

"So in conclusion, Jessica and Ashley are twins and Ashley switched places with Jessica because she wanted to kill Sky an easier way by sneaking up behind her and she's been helping Eve and Clare capture Isabelle,"

"Yup, Ashley was the one that traded the babies; she traded places with Jessica and waited for you to get Sky pregnant. Once, you killed Jessica, she fled to Evan and Evan was giving her some money to go on an airplane back. They met up with Eve and Clare and came up with the plan of taking Isabelle."

"So, this is all to kill Sky?" John asked,

"Yes, pack up all your shit and tell Sky you are all going on a family vacation, you can't be here anymore. John, I'll stay here but in 2 weeks, I'll go to you." Lauren said,

"How about we just move 20 miles away?" John asked,

"That's far enough and John, I know I had feelings for you before but, don't worry, I swear on my dead mother that I'm here to help," Lauren said,

John looked at her and said, "Your mom died?"

"Ashley killed her," Lauren said,

"I cannot twist my head around the fact that Ashley is still alive."

End of chapter 4

Guys, I know it got more difficult but all you need to know is that Ashley and Jessica were twins, when Jessica got pregnant by Evan, Jessica dyed her hair blonde and Ashley dyed her hair brown. So, Ashley waited for John to get Sky pregnant and kill Jessica. When he did, Ashley thought it was perfect because it would be easy to kill Sky because Sky trusted Jessica. When Sky got pregnant with Isabelle, Evan, Eve, Clare, and Ashley met up. They planned on taking Isabelle by Ashley taking her and switching her with a dying baby. Now, Clare had the baby and John got it back.


	5. Don't open the door

Chapter 5

John ran into the house and grabbed all his belongings. Sky looked at him as he packed everything, she was confused and she screamed, "John what the hell are you doing?"

"We need to leave, now," He said while grabbing her hand and pulled her out, she grabbed all the kids and they got into the car and started to drive down the street so fast. John's heart was beating through his chest, and he turned to her and whispered, "Ashley's alive,"

Sky looked at him, she was so nervous and she was about to burst out in tears. Her children's lives were in danger again but she grabbed them and she kissed each of their heads.

"How is she still alive?" Sky screamed,

John explained everything and pulled into a motel, he got out and pulled them out. He was being so rough and it was scaring Sky but she walked in with him because she loved him and wanted her family safe. She walked into the motel, it was so dirty so she took out some Windex and the vacuum, she also washed some things in the sink.

It spotless after an hour of cleaning, it was like they would living in a tiny mansion. John pulled in a crib and two beds for JJ and Allison. He figured him and Sky would use the air mattress because Lauren wanted the big bed.

John laid on the air mattress and looked over at Allison and JJ, they were sleeping and so was Isabelle. Sky came out of the bathroom, crying but hiding her tears. She flopped down next to John and he put his arm around her and said, "This is only for 2 days, we'll be home, soon."

She nodded her head and she thought he was lying because he would always say stuff like that, and Lauren was in her bed, watching TV, and Sky turned towards him and said, "It's just, I miss my nice warm bed, and my babies sleeping the room next to me,"

"They're in the room, Sky. They are laying right over there," He smiled and hugged her, they slept next to each other and sometimes JJ would try to come into the bed and since the air mattress was huge, the whole family laid down to sleep.

The next day, John and Lauren were out the whole day, Sky occasionally would look out the window to see John staring at the road and looking both ways. He was trying to look for Evan, Clare, Ashley, or Eve. Suddenly, John ran inside the motel and packed the kids things and said, "Babe? Is your dad down here this weekend?"

"Yes," She replied in a sad tone,

"Take the kids there, there's this one car that keeps riding by, and take the back route so that nobody can see you," John said,

Sky did as so and Vince was happy to take care of his three grand-children, and she drove back, and she was just happy her children were safe.

That night, it was cold outside and goose bumps rose across her body, and her heart was going thump thump and she waited for what was next.

She cringed as the door opened and Ashley was standing there with a gun in her hand and a smile on her face and John looked back at the motel and remembered.

Flashback

"Yup, Ashley was the one that traded the babies; she traded places with Jessica and waited for you to get Sky pregnant. Once, you killed Jessica, she fled to Evan and Evan was giving her some money to go on an airplane back. They met up with Eve and Clare and came up with the plan of taking Isabelle."

"So, this is all to kill Sky?" John asked,

"Yes, pack up all your shit and tell Sky you are all going on a family vacation, you can't be here anymore. John, I'll stay here but in 2 weeks, I'll go to you." Lauren said,

"How about we just move 20 miles away?" John asked,

"That's far enough and John, I know I had feelings for you before but, don't worry, I swear on my dead mother that I'm here to help," Lauren said,

John looked at her and said, "Your mom died?"

"Ashley killed her," Lauren said,

"I cannot twist my head around the fact that Ashley is still alive."

He snapped out of it and went running towards the motel and he was screaming, "Sky, don't open the door to anyone!"

Ashley walked around the motel with a fu and when she was done waking she lifted it and pointed at Sky.

YAYYY it's done I tried hard, but this one was hard to write and I fell asleep while writing it soo yea I'm sorry about that too.

I was writing this at like 12 and then I woke up and it was 2 but I needed to finish it because I never finished it.

If you guys still don't understand, here's what happened, all you need to know is that Ashley and Jessica were twins, when Jessica got pregnant by Evan, Jessica dyed her hair blonde and Ashley dyed her hair brown. So, Ashley waited for John to get Sky pregnant and kill Jessica. When he did, Ashley thought it was perfect because it would be easy to kill Sky because Sky trusted Jessica. When Sky got pregnant with Isabelle, Evan, Eve, Clare, and Ashley met up. They planned on taking Isabelle by Ashley taking her and switching her with a dying baby. Now, Clare had the baby and John got it back.

If you do't understand the other plan the go to the other chapter and re read that one, it's basically the same exact thing except that one is more detailed I would say. I'm about to write This Feels Like A Dream then go to bed LOL, gooooooooood night peopleeee I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Faking it

Chapter 6

Sky rubbed her eyes and nothing was there, she was seeing things and hearing them too. She could have sworn she heard John running saying not to open the door and she could have sworn she saw Ashley but she wasn't there. She supposed she was day dreaming and day dreaming seemed accurate for this type of situation.

A week past in the motel, every day at 6:30 in the morning, John and Lauren would both get up and shower and stand outside by the street and guard. Sky found it quite annoying because 3 days ago when the alarm clock buzzed, she kissed John's cheek but he didn't show her any affection.

She wanted to go home so bad, so she decided to take it upon herself to go home. One day, she came outside and told John she was sick of staying here and he ignored which pissed her off. She didn't understand why she had to stay inside this motel till the end of time. John wasn't explaining anything to her until one day when he stayed in.

"Why are you always outside guarding the motel?" She asked,

"Sky, I took you here because Evan, Eve, and Clare were after you then I found out Ashley was still alive so I had to take you here and I'm guarding the house to make sure they don't show up to kill you. We're going home next weekend, I promise you," he kissed her head and she counted the days till the next weekend.

When they made their way home, John still was leaving a lot. She didn't understand why, she thought all this crap was over with but she needed to know why he's still looking for them.

"Why are you still looking for them if you left the motel?" Sky asked,

"I'm not, I'm going to work," he lied through his teeth and he kissed her and left, he met up with Lauren and she sat in front of him and he said, "Sky is starting to question this again,"

"Don't tell her, she'll freak out," Lauren said,

"What am I supposed to do? Continue lying?" John asked,

"Basically," she said smile smiling and she cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, Evan, Clare, and Eve said they'll meet up with us tonight at 8,"

"Re-explain to me why we have to meet up with them," John asked,

"We are simply going to pretend we want Sky dead as well, and they'll spill to us all the plans they have anyway," Lauren said while smiling,

John got all dressed up to meet them, even though they were only going downtown, the place was fancy. He walked in while holding Lauren's hand, they had to make it seem like they were a couple. They saw Eve, Clare, and Evan sitting at a table alone and they flopped down in front of them.

"Just in time," Evan said while smiling and he continued and said, "John, I got you a drink,"

John drank it easily and Lauren drank hers, they had to make it seem like they were lay back. Eve started to talk, "Since, we both want Sky dead. We have an idea," Eve said while smirking.

"Do share," Lauren said,

John looked over at her and she said, "Well, one thing she hates is when people hurt her children. So, Ashley's plan is to be an imposter of a pre-school teacher and take all 3 kids,"

"Really? At what school?" Lauren asked,

"We know Sky sends her kids to Pico Rivera pre-school, so we chose there would be the perfect spot to make this happen," Eve said,

"I was thinking about also breaking into her house at 4 AM tomorrow night and stealing her mother's necklace," Evan said while evil smiling,

"Well, that necklace was her mother's and her mother is dead," John said and Lauren hit him because she didn't want him to look like he was defending Sky and he looked over at her and nodded.

"Lauren is thinking about killing Isabelle," Clare said and John almost choked on his drink and he said, "What? Why?"

"The baby looks more like Sky than you, Ashley doesn't like that," Clare stated and John thought that was kind of creepy and weird since she only wants the kid dead because the kid looks like Sky.

"Let's just settle it, Ashley's going to capture the kids at the pre-school next week then Clare and Eve go to Florida with the kids, Ashley takes Isabelle, slaughters her and John, Lauren, and I slaughter Sky," Evan said.

Everyone agree and Lauren suggested, "Well, since we all think this is a good idea, let us have a great tie tonight and let loose," Lauren said as she looked to the corner of her eye an saw Ashley in a trench coat trying to hide herself but it wasn't working out too well for her.

Lauren got up an John took her hand, if they wanted to make Evan think that John and Lauren have been having sex behind Sky's back, they would have to fake it until it's almost real.

They were dancing but they were getting a little drunk, and John was buying Lauren every drink she wanted. Sometimes she would kiss his cheek but nothing further than that.

Lauren took John's hand and they got to the car and drove off, without saying good-bye to the others. John walked Lauren to the front door and she put her back against it and John leaned on the door with his arm.

"Sometimes, I wish there was somebody I could live with, but instead I'm lonely in this big house with nothing to love. I use to think at this age, I would be married with some kids, like you, but instead I'm alone and I've never felt more unloved in my life," Lauren said,

"I love you, Lauren," John said while smiling, the alcohol was working inside of him.

Lauren smiled and said, "I love you too," she reached in slowly to kiss John.

End of Chapter 6

Wooooo. This Feels Like A Dream new chapter tonight


	7. You helped

Chapter 7

John pulled away and Lauren tried again, he didn't want to kiss her because she would think they would be together. As he pulled away, she tried again and kissed his cheek again.

She was getting frustrated and she let out a small cry and John sat and watched, John couldn't feel sorry for her because then she will think John's actually showing her some love.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? You know I'm married yet your trying to be me to hook up with you," John asked concerned,

Lauren was embarrassed but she acted as if she did nothing wrong, she didn't see anything wrong with trying to get John to make love to her, she knew she loved him but she wasn't sure if he loved her and obviously he didn't because of the way he reacted.

She sighed and put her head back and said, "Johnny, I'm sick of being lonely. That's all I am, I sleep alone, I eat alone, I do everything alone, I remember a few years ago when I actually had a family to spend time with," Lauren continued her groaning, "I'm oh so lonely, Johnny, help me," She said while touching down his chest and he put her arm back on her lap.

She was lonely, her parents moved ad she had nothing to live for. John suggested a boyfriend but she didn't know ay guys who were interested in her, so John told her to get a puppy to come home to and to love every moment of the day. She still didn't want it, she wanted John.

John just thought she was drunk and had a rough day and she'll get over it but, it didn't seem to be the case. Every time John tried leaving, she would grab onto him and say, "No, please." John was so tired from trying to get out the door that he agreed to cuddling with her.

He laid down and she pressed her head on his chest and he closed his eyes, he dreamt of him and Sky kissing on a beach, her beautiful body was glistening in the sun and he couldn't keep his hands off of her in the fantasy.

He woke up to sudden moving and Lauren getting up from the bed, he heard a huge crash that sounded like the world was about to end. He heard a woman scream and he heard tea drops fall from someone's cheek.

He wiped his eyes so gently and looked up to see his crying wife, with a red face and throwing things around. He guessed she got the wrong idea of John and Lauren in the same bed, but John didn't wanna loose her because Lauren couldn't handle her own loneliness.

Sky screamed on the top of her lungs, "How could you do this to me? A fourth time , John!"

"We didn't have sex, we slept because she was lonely, I swear of my father's grave!" John screamed back as he looked at Sky who was crying harder than ever.

Sky got up and left the room, and John said, "It's not your fault, Lauren. She'll get over it in a few hours, trust me, Sky knows I would never swear on my father's grave unless I was the most serious person in the world," He explained as he looked at Sky who was glancing from from the corner of the room, she touched her lip and looked at him and remembered,

"Ashley looked over at him and said, "Don't you get it? Nurse Jessica was Ashley's twin. When Sky was pregnant with Allison and JJ, Ashley's sister took care of her, then they switched roles after Ashley's pregnancy, remember when Ashley told you she was pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"Jessica was actually pregnant; When Sky left, for those 3 years it was Jessica, Ashley traded with her because she could kill Sky easily because Sky already had Jessica's trust." Lauren said,

"So, Ashley wanted Sky dead so she traded with Jessica so that she could get out of the picture then she would sneak up behind Sky and kill her?" John asked,

"Yes, Jessica actually got pregnant by Evan; she dyed her hair blonde and pretended to be Ashley. Ashley dyed her hair brown and gained Sky's trust even more so that she could just sneak up behind her and kill her. She knew that you and Sky would end up killing Jessica, thinking it was Ashley. She looked out for herself by trading places." Lauren continued, "Basically, they switched places because Ashley needed an easier way to kill Sky without getting hurt,

He turned his head again and couldn't believe it, what he remembered,

""Yes, Jessica actually got pregnant by Evan; she dyed her hair blonde and pretended to be Ashley. Ashley dyed her hair brown and gained Sky's trust even more so that she could just sneak up behind her and kill her. She knew that you and Sky would end up killing Jessica, thinking it was Ashley. She looked out for herself by trading places." Lauren continued, "Basically, they switched places because Ashley needed an easier way to kill Sky without getting hurt,"

John was shocked and he asked, "Why was Evan paying her then?"

"She's helping Clare and Eve kill Sky. She paid Evan for knocking up Jessica because he needed to knock her up to make it believable." Lauren explained while driving fast still,"

John was shocked and he asked, "Why was Evan paying her then?""

She closed her eyes and realized, Lauren has been helping Ashley.

END OF CHAPTER 7 yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

If anyone needs to re read the plan here

Guys, I know the plan was hard to understand, if you don't understand, all you need to know is that Evan wants Sky dead because after he raped her, she called the police and Eve and Sky are in love with John so that want Sky dead cause John's in love with Sky. When, Lauren went to Jersey, Evan was talking to a woman that had "daddy" tattooed on her arm and he paid her. He told Lauren he's going to kill her and Sky so Lauren tried texting Sky to warn her. Andrew was Eve's brother, he was only supposed to tell Eve what Sky was doing but John killed him before he could. Evan met up with Clare and Eve and overheard Lauren speaking to a woman about how John's married. They found Sky and Clare pretended to be a doctor and they switched Isabelle with a dying baby and took Isabelle then John got Isabelle back so now we don't know what their gonna do next.


	8. The beginning of the end

Chapter 8

Okay, guys. This is going to be the second to last chapter in this time period THEN, I'm going to skip all the way up to when Allison and JJ are teens and so is Isabelle. At the end of this chapter, the preview for it will be stated. I'm going to do one more sequel following this one but just not in this time period. I hope you understand because I lost interest in this time so, this is going to be the second to last. thanks. SO IT'S GOING TO BE SHORT BUT WHEN I SKIP TIME IT WILL BE GREAAT.

Lauren was a part of this plan, she helped out Ashley and she was planning on killing Sky too, the plan wrapped around in her mind and she had to go into hiding. She decided that her kids would be safe with John, so she's going to tell John she went on a business trip when she's actually going to do some spy work.

"John, I have to go to work for 3 weeks, I'll be back," She kissed him and he kissed back and screamed out the door before she left, "Text me!"

She let and got out her bag, she had packed a black spy outfit and put it on, for several weeks she picked up the scraps to what they were planning to do, she knew their plan in and out and was ready to declare war against them.

They were planning on getting Sky alone in a room and making John call her name, Lauren will stab me and Clare and Eve will take the body outside and put it in the trash can that was located in front of the house.

They planned to take her the following Wednesday, so Sky made sure she was home that following Wednesday. She waited all night for a phone call or anything,"

She day dreamed into space and remembered,

(FLASHBACK)

"When they walked down, Sky was so nervous about falling at the alter and John having to catch her.

She reached John and Vince handed her over to John, John took her by her hand and led her to the minister. They stood in front of him as they faced each other with tears in their eyes.

The minister began, "Family and friends, welcome to the ceremony of Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr. and Sky Elizabeth James. You are here to witness a promise between these two, their promising their hearts to each other for the rest of time. Jonathan and Sky, let us begin."

"Jonathan, we'll begin with the vows," He nodded her head at John and John began to talk, "Sky, we need through the worse, and we been through the best. Anyone could say I treated you horribly these past years because of the type of people I would hang out with. You would always pull me out of the ditch I was in and I will always thank you for this and I'll love you and our kids to the end of time,"

Sky smiled and the minister told her it was her go and she began to speak, "John, I love you and I don't know much more I could say. You have treated be bad but you were always there to protect me, you loved me and I loved you and we still love each other. Nobody can ever tear us apart," She said while holding his hands.

The minister began and said, "Jonathan, repeat after me, now, Jonathan, do you take Sky James as your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to be true to her, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health and to love and honor in all the days of your life until death do you apart?" The pastor said,

"I do, forever, I do, and I'll say I do again and again until she's mine,"

People sitting down laughed about what John said, the pastor gave a smile and looked over at Sky and said, "Sky, repeat after me, now, Sky, do you take Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr. as your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to be true to him, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health and to love and honor in all the days of your life until death do you apart?" The pastor said,

"I do,"

She smiled and the pastor said, "Congratulations, Mr. Cena you may kiss your beautiful bride," John picked up the veil and kissed his new wife, she kissed back and smiled. Allison and JJ clapped in the crowd and the pastor said, "I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

A small tear rolled down her eye and thought to herself, "this may be the end," As she stepped in front of the door, waiting for them to come, she looked up and said, "Mom, please help me through this, I'm scared, mommy,"

Ashley walked through the door with a hand gun and aimed right at her, she pulled the trigger.

Sky's vision went blank, and Sky was dead.

YAY end of chapter 8

LOLOLOL, okay so next chapter will probably be good cause I have some ending ideas then we will start the "later in time," stuff ahahah.

OKAY I'm going to give you the preview to when we go later in time for Fate Did Bring Us Together and Infinity.

Fate Did Bring Us Together: it's 10 years later, John Cena is dealing with death in his family but is the death in his wife or daughters or son?

WELL, I changed what infinity was going to be about, sorry. The best friend one will be used later on, I promise !

Infinity: John Cena's life was pretty damn easy, play video games, date girls, and hang out with his best friend, Randy. But, When Randy takes home the girl of John's dreams will he back off?


	9. You're back

Chapter 9

OKAY, last chapter of this then a sequel on this. I have ideas.

Sky was dead, on the floor. A bullet was through her chest and there was nothing else to be said or done.

While she was on her way to heaven all she thought about was:

(FLASHBACK)

"When they walked down, Sky was so nervous about falling at the alter and John having to catch her.

She reached John and Vince handed her over to John, John took her by her hand and led her to the minister. They stood in front of him as they faced each other with tears in their eyes.

The minister began, "Family and friends, welcome to the ceremony of Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr. and Sky Elizabeth James. You are here to witness a promise between these two, their promising their hearts to each other for the rest of time. Jonathan and Sky, let us begin."

"Jonathan, we'll begin with the vows," He nodded her head at John and John began to talk, "Sky, we need through the worse, and we been through the best. Anyone could say I treated you horribly these past years because of the type of people I would hang out with. You would always pull me out of the ditch I was in and I will always thank you for this and I'll love you and our kids to the end of time,"

Sky smiled and the minister told her it was her go and she began to speak, "John, I love you and I don't know much more I could say. You have treated be bad but you were always there to protect me, you loved me and I loved you and we still love each other. Nobody can ever tear us apart," She said while holding his hands.

The minister began and said, "Jonathan, repeat after me, now, Jonathan, do you take Sky James as your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to be true to her, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health and to love and honor in all the days of your life until death do you apart?" The pastor said,

"I do, forever, I do, and I'll say I do again and again until she's mine,"

People sitting down laughed about what John said, the pastor gave a smile and looked over at Sky and said, "Sky, repeat after me, now, Sky, do you take Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr. as your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to be true to him, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health and to love and honor in all the days of your life until death do you apart?" The pastor said,

"I do,"

She smiled and the pastor said, "Congratulations, Mr. Cena you may kiss your beautiful bride," John picked up the veil and kissed his new wife, she kissed back and smiled. Allison and JJ clapped in the crowd and the pastor said, "I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr."

Her funeral was simple and John was crying and JJ and Allison were torn apart, Isabelle was too young for what was going on, she had no clue.

Months passed by and Lauren was put into jail, John was a single father but his wife's memories were still in his heart, he would dream about their wedding night all the time and pray that one day his wife would come back to him.

One October day, exactly a year after Sky had been shot, John's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said while he was on the couch watching TV with the kids.

"Hi, John." The voice said calmly and John asked, "Who is this?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," The voice hung up and a knock on John's door was followed as well,

John opened the door and saw Sky standing there, he was shocked yet very confused and he said, "Sky! Baby, what are you doing?"

Sky walked in and kissed him and he kissed back. She said, "I missed you so much,"

"How are you alive?" John asked,

Sky sat down and said, "Baby, I had someone dress up like me, I used Ashley's old plan with her twin, The girl dressed up like me and I fled to Washington, Ashley killed her not me, I waited to come back because I couldn't just show upI had to wait or the stories to die down,"

"I missed you so much," She kissed him and giggled a lot and he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

He kissed the top of her head and he realized that his dream of being with her really does come true.

End of this story

I know the ending sucked but the sequel will be good

If anyone needs to re read the plan here

Guys, I know the plan was hard to understand, if you don't understand, all you need to know is that Evan wants Sky dead because after he raped her, she called the police and Eve and Sky are in love with John so that want Sky dead cause John's in love with Sky. When, Lauren went to Jersey, Evan was talking to a woman that had "daddy" tattooed on her arm and he paid her. He told Lauren he's going to kill her and Sky so Lauren tried texting Sky to warn her. Andrew was Eve's brother, he was only supposed to tell Eve what Sky was doing but John killed him before he could. Evan met up with Clare and Eve and overheard Lauren speaking to a woman about how John's married. They found Sky and Clare pretended to be a doctor and they switched Isabelle with a dying baby and took Isabelle then John got Isabelle back so now we don't know what their gonna do next.

ALSO, the sequel I HAVE A PREVIEWW.

It's going to be called, "Our fate 10 years later"

The preview: It's 10 years later and something tragic happened in the Cena house and their father, John Cena is hurt by it will he be able to live through it?

I changed INFINITY again I feel bad but I'll give you the new preview tomorrow.


End file.
